A Life Forgotten
by Jake456
Summary: Andrew always thought he'd die quickly after Sunnydale what he didn't know his death would start a whole new journey


Disclaimer I don't own either BTVS or Smallville or whatever other fandoms I involve

Timeline after Chosen and after the begininng of Season 3 Smallville

Warning Character Death

Prologue

Andrew was with his slayer Lucy, she was a friendly young girl from Spain who he thought was kind of keeping an eye on him too but she was pretty good at fighting, he frowned as she was fighting some demon, some kind of creature he hadn't seen before as the demon was bright blue with savage looking claws. He had a sword but Lucy told him to stay behind her, he wasn't about to give tips as he wasn't that good at fighting, he managed to hit the demon with the sword but was knocked back.

The demon laughed as it brushed aside Lucy and picked up Andrew, who kicked vainly at the demon who laughed again and snapped Andrew's neck with a sickening crunch and tossed him aside.

Lucy screamed, "Andrew!"

As Andrew's vision dimmed he wondered, 'Is Lucy alright?' He heard gunfire as he finally blacked out.

Lucy's face fell, he was her watcher; he wasn't the best as he was a geek but he could look at her and not try to get her into bed, she thought, 'Bless his heart.' She looked at the demon and was about to attack viciously when she saw flashing blue and red lights and heard gunfire, Buffy told them never to stay if the police got involved, the demon teleported away as well.

She looked at Andrew's still body and ran terrified she had to tell the council .

Meanwhile Lionel Luthor looked at the blood that he received from Morgan Edge, he had an idea but he needed a body and it would have to be healthy with no real injuries. He was sitting back and drinking some whiskey when his cellphone rang; he dropped the whiskey glass and heard one of his agents say they had a subject in mind.

Lionel wasted no time in having the body brought to one of Luthorcorp's most advanced genetic research faculties, the doctor looked it over and said, "Sir, it will work, other than his broken neck he's a good specimen."

When he got there he saw the body lying on the table, he looked at the doctor who said, His name's Andrew Wells; he's eighteen years old and he wasn't quite dead sir, more like a coma."

"Please," Lionel said, "I don't care who he was before, will he do for the project."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Unlike the serum you created for Chad Nash this is going to be more difficult as we will be grafting the DNA sample into the boy's genetic code."

Lionel smiled looking at the boy on the table and said, "Shall we begin? I believe we have little enough time."

"Yes sir," the doctor said as he regarded the boy coldly, "I'll prepare the body and Luthor; I'm insulted you even used Leng to make that serum."

"Chad Nash had his uses," Lionel said, "Now begin, Andrew Wells will be useful."

A week later Buffy walked to the hospital, she couldn't believe Andrew was dead, she didn't get along with him much but in her mind he was family plus he had kind of grown on most of them but she was here to get his body for cremation, she couldn't fault Giles for that new rule: no vamped watchers, thank you very much."

She walked up to a doctor and said, "I was told I could pick up Andrew Wells's body here?"

The doctor frowned and said, "Who?"

Buffy frowned, "Andrew Wells; I was told his body was in your morgue waiting for me."

The Doctor froze and said, "The blonde boy, right?"

"Yeah," Buffy said smiling, "That's him," she looked at her watch, she wanted to get the body back to England for cremation as quickly as possible, Dawn and Andrew were friends and she wanted a nice funeral for Andrew before the cremation.

"Umm, Ma'am," the Doctor said, "His body's not here, we kinda lost it."

"What!?" Buffy asked, her voice low, "What was that?"

"Please come with me," the Doctor said as he pulled her into a room and said, "Look Ms Summers; I'm sorry but your friend's body is gone, it never even got to an autopsy stage, your friend's body was gone before it was cold."

Buffy's face grew cold and the Doctor said, "The Police have told us that it was probably a prank, they told us he'll probably turn up somewhere."

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as the blond woman left, 'She looked angry. Hell, she looked like she was going to call down hell itself.'

Meanwhile in the Luthorcorp facility Lionel walked by and looked at Andrew floating in a tube, he looked at his chief scientist and said, "How's my boy this morning?"

"Doing well," the man replied, "The DNA graft is working; he's alive again and there are also signs of rudimentary neural activity, whatever this DNA is, it is incredible."

"Hmm," Lionel said, "I had no doubts that it wouldn't perform miracles."

"We'll be adding the last of the DNA in the following days, where we hope the hybridization that you're hoping for finally takes."

In the tube the first flicker of thought happened, his thought was, 'Who am I?' He couldn't move but he could hear quiet voices, they were talking but he didn't understand what they were talking about.

After a long time had passed his eyes opened and he realized he was floating in a glass tube, outside the tube he saw a long haired man with a beard look surprised at first but suddenly smile at him and wave, he returned the gesture, it seemed friendly but something was wrong. When he closed his eyes he felt the comforting darkness take him to sleep.

Lionel looked proudly at the boy's awakening, the DNA graft had worked better than they hoped and thanks to one of his doctor's skill with DNA they made sure he wouldn't melt or disintegrate because of incompatibility.

The next time the boy woke his blue eyes focused, he wasn't in the tube anymore; he was on a soft bed in a large white room with the sunlight shining through a window, he looked out and saw a bright blue sky and frowned, where was he?

He heard the door opening and he saw the man from outside of the tube look at him, the man took him into a hug and said, "Dante, you're awake, thank god!"

"Dante?" the boy mumbled, 'That name seems wrong.'

The man smiled, "Dante, the doctors told me that there would be some memory loss but I'm your uncle Lionel."

"Of course," Dante said to himself, he mouthed the word, "Dante," quietly and found that the name felt a bit alien.

The man called a nurse over, Dante looked at the male nurse who gave him a smile and brought him some clothes. Lionel nodded as he walked out behind a privacy curtain dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans.

"Uncle Lionel, where are my parents?" Dante asked, "Didn't they want to be here?"

"Of course," Lionel said, "But Dante, they were devastated by your accident and coma; they'll be picking you up soon."

Dante sat down while Lionel brought him some water and said, "Your parents left your photos for you so you know they love you and see some of your past."

As he looked at the pictures he saw himself, he assumed, as a toddler sitting in his uncle's lap, there was another of him and a snowboard? He liked this? There were more with him being with a girl, something seemed wrong with that as he liked girls but not in that way.

Lionel smiled and said, "Oh Dante, you were quiet fond of extreme sports, in fact that's what caused the accident; you were rock climbing I believe and you fell, it was only by some miracle that you survived."

"Extreme sports?" Dante said, "It doesn't seem like me, I don't know if I would like that and this picture, I like girls but just not in that way."

"Give it time son," Lionel said warmly and quickly creating a new story, "And that is an older picture with your ex, you came out of the closet a year or two ago I believe and for the most part you've refrained from dating."

Dante nodded and said, "That sounds right, I think, Uncle Lionel."

As he looked around he saw some sort of small trophy; it read out 'Dante Richards.'

Lionel smiled and said, "It's alright Dante."

'Richards?' Dante thought, he didn't mind it, he supposed it was his last name. He put the trophy down.

Lionel quickly excused himself and Dante walked to a mirror, he took the shirt off and frowned; his body was lithe with well defined muscles but he noticed nothing, no evidence of scarring or broken bones, if he liked extreme sports shouldn't there be injuries or old scars? Dante tilted his neck and saw the faintest image of a scar; it looked like a bite mark.

Dante put his shirt on and sat down, looking at the blue sky and ocean outside, his thoughts were interrupted by Lionel coming back in holding a tray of food.

"Uncle Lionel," Dante asked, "I have a question, why aren't there any scars on my body? You say I like extreme sports, yes?" Lionel nodded and Dante said, "Well there are no scars on my body save for this faint one."

Lionel looked at the faint mark on Dante's neck and said, "Well, until your accident you were always extremely lucky."

"I suppose so Uncle Lionel," Dante said as he looked at his hands.

"How about we go for a walk?" Lionel said, "You need the exercise as you've been asleep for a very long time Dante."

As they walked out of the room Dante whispered his name inwardly, 'Dante,' the name still felt alien on his tongue, 'I supposed it's my name, why would my Uncle lie to me,' he thought.

'The sun feels so incredible,' Dante thought, 'So warm, so bright, it's like the sun is feeding me,' he loved the sunlight.

Lionel looked at him curiously and said, "You look better."

"I feel better," Dante said, "Almost like I could fly."

Lionel laughed and said, "Dante, you need to get your legs back before you can fly."

Dante nodded as he sat down and allowed the sun to bathe his body.

Lionel froze; the sun did seem to be helping him.

Dante looked towards him and said, "Umm, Uncle Lionel, before I woke up I had a dream of floating in a tube and you were there, you waved to me."

"Just a dream," Lionel said, "But come Dante, we have to get you ready for your home, your parents moved and we want you to be ready to get to know them again."

As Lionel left Dante looked out at the sunny beach, he had no reason to not trust the man who told him he was his uncle but something felt off, he supposed his uncle was telling him the truth.

Lionel looked at the doctor and said, "Well, he told me that sunlight made him feel good, almost like he could fly. I'd like to place him somewhere where we can limit his exposure to sunlight if at all possible."

So what crosses would you guys like to see the choices are Twilight, Supernatural and Stargate or any fandoms you can suggest when should the scoobies what of his Kryptonian abilities should manifest? Please keep in mind this will have slash in it most likely


End file.
